Ella
by Mizfit81
Summary: Meet 26 year old Ella. He life centers around work and her 10 year old nephew. Find out what happens when a guest from the restaurant seeks out a friendship.


"You're late Ella!" I rolled my eyes at my boss, Eric.

"I told you I had Jordan til 7 when you asked me to work tonight." I reply hanging my coat and purse on the small hook. I normally had every Sunday night off unless something important was happening. Tonight must be one of those nights. Eric called me yesterday asking if I would cover a small party at the restaurant. I couldn't turn it down. Christmas was just 2 days ago and it broke my sorry ass. Time to start saving for a much needed vacation this upcoming summer. I worked at a high end restaurant in Houston. Pay wise it wasn't the best but the tips were amazing. I only work 3 days a week, while the other 4 are spent watching my ten year old nephew, Jordan. My sister, Gail is a nurse and works 12 hours days, while her husband, Doug is a lawyer who spends most of his time out of town. Neither of them ever really spending much time with Jordan.

"Your party is in the small side room. Chrissy already took their drink order. Make sure you give her a piece of the tip since she did cover you." Eric walked away greeting more guest as they came in. I just rolled my eyes. Something I did a lot when it came to my boss. It must not be anyone too important, he didn't make a big deal of who they are. Normally when someone "big" was coming in he'd have a small meeting with whatever server was going to be waiting on them that night.

"Such an ass." I say as I'm putting my apon on. I heard a small laugh coming from behind me so I turn to see who it is. Thinking it was on of my co workers. "You heard that?" I asked when I realized it wasn't.

"I call my boss an ass and much worse at times." He smiled at me and then turned and walked away. Shit! A guest heard me. Never good. I hope he doesn't say anything to Eric. I really don't need him on my ass again tonight. I sigh, grab my notepad and make my way into the small side room my party is in.

When I walk into the room I'm a little taken back. For such a big party there where only...6 guys. And seconly, the man who overheard me call my boss an ass was in here. No women with them. None of them in a suit, so I guess it wasn't for business. Maybe they were friends catching up on Christmas vacation. I was confused as to why this group was such a big deal to Eric. None the less I had a job to do.

"Good evening gentlemen, I'm Briella and I'll be your server tonight." I politely smile making my way further into the room. All 6 men look up and return the smile. Four of them standing off to one side of the room talking, while the other two sat at the large table. "I see Chrissy has gotten you drinks to start off with. Would any of you like a refill?" Each man nodded or gave me a "yeah". I went over to the small bar to pull up their drink order that Chrissy had placed when she first waited on them. With all their drinks on my tray I made my way back to them."Please forgive as this will be the only time I'll ask but who had the Bud Lite?" the guys cracked up laughing at me. All the guys told me which drinks where who's and then there was only one beer left on my tray. "And I assume you have the Heineken?" I lift a brow at him while a few of the guys poked fun at him.

He was on the far end of the table. I walked around and reached down to place the beer in front of him when he whispered "Thanks, Ella." At the sound of my dreaded nickname that only my boss uses I turn to face him. He smiles and sends me a wink.

"It's Briella." I whisper back to him. Not only did he hear me call my boss an ass he also heard my nickname. How long was he standing back there. Creep. That's what came to mind. I walked back around the table and asked the guys if they were ready to order yet. They each placed their order and went to put it in.

The whole night ran pretty smoothly expect for the one guy who kept calling me Ella everytime I brought him a new beer or when his dinner was ready. By 11 I was no longer bothered by it. It's not like I'd ever see this guy again. So in the end it wasn't a huge deal he kept calling me Ella. A few minutes after 11 they had asked for their check, paid and left. I cleaned up the small room and turned off all the light. I sat down at the small bar and took out the small tip book to see how much of it I needed to give to Chrissy. A few bucks would be enough being she only got them a round of drinks. I was surprised at the size of the tip. It was nearly as much as their check. I blankly stared at in. What on earth do these guys do that they can leave that size of a tip. I happen to see Chrissy walking out of the back and called her over.

"Hey, this is for covering for me. Sorry again I was late." I hand her over the money. I thought for a moment, maybe she knew who they were. "Do you knoww who those guys were tonight?"

"No clue. Eric just said they were important and needed taken care of." She replied. She looked down at the money I handed her. " Whoa, Bri this is way too much. I just got them drinks."

"I know. Take it. They left me a nice size tip." I pull my coat on and grab my purse. "I'll see you Wednesday Chris." With that I was on my way home. Tomorrow I had a date with my nephew. Some wrestling show was in town and he got tickes. Yay me.


End file.
